


Shining Yellow

by araydre



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, M/M, One character shaves another's face with a straight razor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Shining Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
